


Free Day

by Jehault



Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jehault/pseuds/Jehault
Summary: OS sur le thème "jour de congé". Car même les super-héros ont le droit à des jours de congé pour profiter en couple d'un peu de repos, sans méchant, sans catastrophe, sans voyage dans le temps ou l'espace... Peut être ? Les dimanches ? Les jours fériés ? Les nuits de lune rouge ? Ou... Jamais. (fluff, warning lemon MxM, HalxBarry)





	Free Day

Barry s'étira dans le grand lit où il venait de se réveiller seul. Il était pourtant presque sûr que c'était un jour de congé pour tout le monde. Même pour son amant. Déçu de trouver la place vide à côté de lui, il décida de s'enrouler dans la couette en profitant de la chaleur des draps.

La Ligue avait affronté son dernier méchant il y avait tout juste quelques jours, le blond allait certainement être tranquille une petite semaine. Ça se passait toujours de cette manière. Quelques temps de calme puis une nouvelle crise, jusqu'au prochain alien passant par là ou au taré suivant qui penserait que faire sauter sa propre planète était l'idée du millénaire.

Quand à ses propres ennemis ici, à Central City, ils étaient en vacances. Barry n'avait pas su s'il devait rire ou garder son air de poisson sur un étal en fin de journée. C'était choquant de voir Snart venir le trouver pour lui dire qu'il partait emmener sa sœur en Floride pour les vacances d'été. Encore plus d'apprendre que ses Rogues étaient de la partie pour un court voyage. Mettant en stand-by leurs petits crimes et affrontements avec le bolide écarlate pendant quelques semaines. Même pour lui, sa relation avec les méchants de son territoire commençait à ne plus ressembler à rien. Ce n'était pas un problème à ses yeux mais il commençait à comprendre que ça puisse surprendre les autres justiciers.

Le jeune homme n'irait pas dire qu'il n'était pas heureux de voir sa tâche héroïque diminuer drastiquement. Cependant, sans ennemi pour animer la journée, ni compagnon pour que son jour de congé vaille le coup, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire. Barry envisagea un instant de peut-être rendre visite à sa famille, avant de relever la tête de son oreiller lorsqu'il entendit des pas approcher.

\- Hal ?  
\- Surprise. J'ai réussi à me lever avant toi pour une fois, s'amusa le brun en entrant dans la chambre, un plateau garni pour le petit-déjeuner dans les mains.

Barry en resta sans voix. Le rôle du premier levé était toujours pour lui. Son métabolisme nécessitait toujours moins de repos, puisqu'il se remettait plus vite de la fatigue et de ses blessures. Exigeant en contrepartie de simplement manger bien plus qu'un humain normal. Son compagnon ne se levait avant lui que lorsque l'univers avait besoin de son aide.

\- J'ai cru que tu étais partit...  
\- Et non. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font là-haut, mais ça fait presque douze heures que je suis rentré et que rien ne vient me déranger.

Ils sourirent de connivence. Oui, à croire qu'il y avait un problème. Il était rare que Hal puisse réellement se reposer sans se faire rappeler à tout bout de champ. Barry était presque sûr que son amant finirait par faire un burnout, entre le manque de sommeil et la dépense constante d'énergie pour sauver la galaxie ou l'une des planètes. À moins qu'il ne soit branché sur batterie comme sa précieuse bague.

Le brun approcha du lit pendant qu'il se redressait en position assise.

\- Donc, pour la belle aux bois dormant, des viennoiseries directement prises à Paris il y a dix minutes, des oranges pressées et un café, lista Hal en posant le plateau au-dessus des jambes du blond.

Un baiser fut ajouté sur les lèvres du bolide qui sourit en le rendant légèrement.

\- Traduction, tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs pour aller à Paris en m'abandonnant, les oranges viennent d'une bouteille achetée à l'épicerie au bout de la rue et c'est ce qui reste de la cafetière que j'ai rempli hier. J'ai bon ?  
\- A 80%, monsieur l'inspecteur scientifique. Le fond de la cafetière est là, ricana le brun en prenant la deuxième tasse sur le plateau.

Il grimpa sur le lit et s'installa à côté de Barry pour qu'ils puissent partager le repas ensemble au lit.

\- Bon, c'est toujours pas ce mois-ci que je vais avoir une promotion alors, rigola Barry en prenant un croissant.

Il mordit dans la viennoiserie en souriant, c'était délicieux quand ça venait du pays roi en la matière. Jamais il ne pourrait dire que leurs pouvoirs n'avaient pas d'avantages franchement agréables au quotidien.

\- J'en reviens pas qu'on ait un réveil aussi tranquille. Je travaille pas aujourd'hui, mes ennemis m'ont abandonné et toi tu es sur Terre sans qu'aucun problème ne pointe le bout de son nez.  
\- Dis tout de suite que je les attire…  
\- Tu les attires, assura effrontément Barry, taquinant sans gêne son amant qui se mit à rire.  
\- Si j'avais pas autant peur de renverser le plateau, je te le ferais payer.  
\- Donc finalement tu connais la peur ?

Hal fit mine de venir lui mordre la joue, l'embrassant lorsque le bolide tourna la tête vers lui. Ils sourirent, lèvres contre lèvres. Ce genre de moment était aussi précieux que rare à leurs yeux. Ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps pour se trouver, cependant leur vie était très mouvementée. Entre protéger Central City, la Terre et sauver l'univers. Leurs activités anormales laissaient peu de temps pour le reste. Pour la famille et pour les relations. Néanmoins c'était la vie qu'ils avaient choisi et étaient heureux comme ça.

Il y avait tout de même une chose dont Barry trouverait à se plaindre. Le blond y pensa en voyant du coin de l'œil la bague verte de son amant briller à son doigt. Un appel des Lanterns.

\- Hal…

Le blond soupira en lui faisant un signe de la tête. Il savait bien que c'était trop beau. Les Gardiens avaient la sale tendance d'appeler le brun à la moindre secousse bizarre à travers le cosmos. C'était le retour de bâton lorsqu'on était le meilleur. Tout le monde comptait sur vous tout le temps.

\- Fais chier, jura Hal en voyant le bijou qui émettait de la lumière.

Barry ne fit pas vraiment attention au reste ensuite. Il reprit son petit-déjeuner en laissant le brun entrer en contact avec les Gardiens, grâce à sa bague, pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il avait senti le lit s'alléger d'un poids à côté de lui, signe que l'autre s'était levé pour aller discuter avec ses amis extraterrestres dans le salon.

La surprise était totale pour Barry lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre pour se laisser tomber sur le lit et reprendre sa place. Le blond haussa un sourcil, il souleva le plateau qu'il avait eu le temps de vider et le posa par terre.

\- Tu n'y vas pas ?  
\- Non. Je pose un RTT, assura Hal en revenant contre son blond, passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Ce dernier eu du mal à s'empêcher de sourire avec amusement.

\- Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est… Sérieusement, tu restes ?  
\- Je leur offrirais un dico des règles du travail sur Terre, ricana Hal. Et oui, sérieusement, ils peuvent s'en charger sans moi. Il est grand temps qu'on apprenne à se ménager du temps tranquille. Tu crois pas ?

Barry sourit en posant une main sur la nuque de son compagnon, ses doigts se glissant dans les petites mèches brunes au-dessus. Il happa ses lèvres en réponse. Bien sûr qu'il était d'accord, même si l'autre allait sans doute se faire taper sur les doigts la prochaine fois qu'il verra ses supérieurs. Passer la journée chez eux, tous les deux, à se reposer ou s'occuper ensemble, ça lui semblait le meilleur programme possible pour profiter d'un vrai jour de congé. Comme des gens normaux pour une fois.

Malheureusement c'était sans compter sur leurs fidèles camarades de la Ligue de Justice. Ou plutôt sur les nombreux ennemis.

Hal grogna en entendant soudain le communicateur du bolide bipper sur la table de chevet.

\- Quel vilain est suffisamment con pour se lever un dimanche matin en se disant « tiens, et si j'allais me faire défoncer la gueule » ?  
\- Un vilain très vilain… Et très masochiste…

Barry soupira, il avait presque eu un sursaut à l'appel soudain, ne s'y attendant pas du tout. Pour une fois que l'univers semblait vouloir leur accorder un vrai moment de repos en couple. Le blond tendit la main, avant d'hausser les sourcils quand le brun l'arrêta en lui attrapant le poignet.

\- Et si on faisait les morts ?  
\- Tu risques de l'être vraiment si on pose un lapin à la Ligue, répondit le bolide en souriant, clairement amusé, même s'il lui était hors de question de ne pas aller sauver les gens en danger.

Dire « non » à la Ligue, c'était dire « non » à un appel de Batman dans ce cas présent.

\- Ou tu préfères peut être répondre pour expliquer à notre stratège et, plus ou moins assumé, chef pourquoi tu ne veux pas répondre au rassemblement ?  
\- Ma tendance suicidaire vient soudain de s'envoler…

Bizarrement. C'était l'effet Batman.

Ils rirent un peu avant que le brun ne se lève rapidement en disant prendre de l'avance pendant que Barry répondait. Le blond écouta la chauve-souris expliquer qu'ils devaient venir immédiatement à New-York à cause de l'arrivée d'un vaisseau alien tout sauf amical. Il lui assura que Green Lantern et lui seraient présents sur les lieux dans moins de cinq minutes. Pas plus surpris que ça que Bruce sache pour la présence de Hal à ses côtés. Le couple ne se cachait pas spécialement. Et puis c'était Batman. Il savait absolument tout.

Barry sortit ensuite du lit et enfila son costume d'un battement de cils. Un coup d'œil au salon lui indiqua que Hal était prêt, sa bague chargée au maximum. Ils ouvrirent la fenêtre de la chambre et filèrent par les airs rapidement.

HBHBHBHB

Le couple revint quelques heures plus tard, exténué, pour se laisser tomber ensemble sur le lit. La journée avait été longue finalement, avec cette invasion à avorter. Barry grogna un peu en se tournant sur le ventre, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller. Ils avaient pourri leur moment de repos mérité. C'était fichu la parfaite journée à imiter les couples totalement normaux. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'envie d'être normal mais une journée juste avec Hal ne lui aurait pas fait de mal, au contraire.

\- Et dire qu'on a même pas de gamins… Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait, marmonna Hal.

La phrase le surprit suffisamment pour qu'il tourne un peu la tête, assez pour voir son amant allongé sur le dos à côté de lui. Le Lantern fixait le plafond d'un air embêté. Lui aussi n'était pas satisfait de leur journée, ils n'avaient rien fait de différent des autres jours.

\- Tu veux des enfants ?

Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ce sujet, étant entre hommes, mais le brun avait beaucoup de neveux et nièces qu'il adorait. Et réciproquement, les enfants étaient de grands fans de leur oncle super-héros.

\- Un jour. Peut-être. Je demanderais à Bruce dans quel coin il va pêcher les siens.

Barry étouffa un rire contre l'oreiller entre ses bras. Il était tout de même soulagé que son amant fasse référence à l'adoption, sinon ils auraient dû avoir une longue discussion pour savoir s'il devait s'inquiéter de le voir le quitter pour se trouver une femme.

\- Il faudrait avoir un emploi du temps plus allégé, ou mieux organisé, souffla le policier.  
\- Les deux, peut-être, répondit Hal en se redressant un peu pour attraper une petite boite dans la table de chevet.

Hal l'avait placé à cet endroit la veille, en revenant d'une mission qui avait duré deux bonnes semaines. Il était rentré avec un cadeau qui devrait résoudre leur plus gros problème. Lorsque le brun partait dans l'espace, ils ne pouvaient plus communiquer. Ils n'en avaient pas les moyens et ils restaient sans nouvelle de l'autre. À s'inquiéter et espérer que tout allait bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Pas une demande en mariage, ricana un peu Hal en voyant la tête du blond, qui faisait les gros yeux en rosissant légèrement.

Le brun ouvrit la petite boite pendant que son amant se redressait.

\- Une bague ?! Tu viens de dire que c'était pas une demande en mariage !  
\- Ça va finir par en être une si tu insistes…

Le héros galactique ria un peu en se rapprochant de son compagnon, posant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres afin de le calmer. Barry se détendit et l'observa sortir l'étrange bague violette. Il la prit entre ses doigts lorsque le brun lui tendit et l'examina. Elle était ornée d'un symbole, deux étoiles superposées, en formant une plus grande à huit branches.

\- On dirait une bague comme la tienne…  
\- Parce que c'est une bague de Lantern. Mais d'un autre groupe, commença à expliquer le brun. Celle des Star Sapphire.

Le bolide l'écouta distraitement lui raconter l'histoire du groupe qui avait trouvé un cristal violet et donné naissance au Star Sapphire en hommage à l'une des émotions les plus puissantes.

\- Mais pourquoi tu me donnes ça ?  
\- En fait, je pensais en dégoter une bleue à la base, parce que l'espoir te va mieux comme émotion. Avec ça on pourrait communiquer même quand je suis en mission, répondit le brun en souriant.

Hal sourit en reprenant la bague et l'une des mains du blond, afin de la passer à son doigt. Ce n'était pas son genre de faire du romantisme mais ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Il faisait confiance à Barry pour ne pas trop se moquer de lui.

\- Puis je me suis dit que ça serait encore mieux si ça pouvait exprimer ce qu'il y a entre nous. Ou ce que je ressens en tout cas… J'ai jamais été un expert pour les relations, la bague parle pour moi, assura-t-il.  
\- Une bague symbolisant l'amour… Où est passé le vrai Hal, demanda avec amusement le policier.

Il passa ses mains sur les joues du brun qui allait râler et exprimer les raisons pour lesquelles il ne faisait jamais ce genre de choses. Avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes afin de le faire taire. Les bras de son compagnon vinrent l'enlacer presque immédiatement. Il se laissa attirer contre lui et rendit le baiser qui se faisait plus passionné. Le blond grimpa sur ses cuisses pour s'y installer. Hal fit disparaître d'une simple pensée le costume qu'il portait encore. Tandis que ses mains se glissaient sous le t-shirt du bolide, ce dernier s'était déjà débarrassé de son uniforme rouge en rentrant.

Ils retirèrent chacun leur tour ce qui leur restait de vêtements entre chaque baiser. Leurs mains touchant le corps de l'autre, le caressant, se pressant peau contre peau pour combler le vide entre eux à mesure que la chaleur montait. Barry tendit le cou en laissant échapper un gémissement à l'intrusion des doigts de son amant en lui. La main de ce dernier sur son entre-jambe lui fit oublier peu à peu l'inconfort premier. Un frisson agréable descendit le long de son dos lorsque les lèvres de Hal s'attaquèrent à son cou pour le mordiller et suçoter la peau chaude. Il passa ses mains le long du torse, l'une suivant le tracé des muscles de l'ancien pilote jusqu'entre les cuisses, elle se glissa dans le boxer, dernier vêtement encore présent sur le lit, pour aller rendre les caresses de son amant.

Le brun releva la tête et happa les lèvres du blond, étouffant contre elles leurs sons de plaisir. Barry se tendit légèrement en sentant un effleurement contre sa prostate, la chaleur devenait oppressante entre ses cuisses, il voulait plus. Il repoussa finalement les mains de Hal qui le laissa faire en passant les siennes sur les rondeurs du fessier, observant son amant guider son bas-ventre entre ses jambes. Ce dernier soupira en serrant les épaules de son compagnon une fois assit sur les cuisses du brun, le sentant entièrement en lui, sa peau brûlante contre la sienne.

Il attendit quelques instants, s'habituant à la sensation et profitant des mains de son amant parcourant patiemment son corps le temps que la gêne disparaisse. Avant que Barry ne commence à bouger son bassin, poussé par le désir d'avoir plus. Les gestes se firent plus appuyés, les mouvements plus rapides. Le blond se laissa entraîner en avant lorsque Hal s'allongea en gardant son amant contre lui, le brun prenant appui sur ses jambes pour bouger entre les cuisses qui commençaient à trembler de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il passa ses mains le long du dos, savourant les gémissements qu'il tirait de son amant, sans faire attention à ses propres soupirs qui les rejoignaient, emplissant la chambre des sons de leur étreinte.

Celle-ci dura jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Barry commencer à vibrer légèrement, les sensations ajoutées à la chaleur brûlante qui l'enserrait vinrent à bout de sa résistance. Le bolide le rendait fou quand il oubliait de se contrôler au lit, les vibrations étaient insoutenables à ce stade. Ce dernier était aussi totalement perdu dans son plaisir, qui le fit se tendre à nouveau, parcourant soudain son corps qui se crispa. Un cri lui avait échappé mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention, il se laissa aller sur le brun, haletant.

Les deux hommes restèrent allongés l'un sur l'autre, récupérant leur souffle en profitant des frissons qui suivaient leur étreinte. Hal prit la main de Barry qui la serra en entrelaçant leurs doigts. Le policier posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser à nouveau, tendrement. Ils profitèrent simplement du moment et de la paix qui régnait dans la pièce, oubliant qui ils étaient hors de leur chambre. Ils n'étaient plus des héros en cet instant, juste un couple normal, comme ils avaient voulu l'être en début de journée pour profiter d'une tranquillité largement méritée.

Le repos n'était sans doute pas pour les justiciers, le monde ne pouvait pas se passer d'eux, pas même une seconde. Ils étaient nécessaires, pour sa sécurité comme pour l'espoir qu'ils apportaient dans le cœur de l'humanité à chaque menace. Cependant même l'univers ne semblait pas pouvoir les empêcher éternellement de vivre leur vie comme tout le monde et de s'aimer. Et peut-être même de fonder une famille.

Trop épuisés, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, sans se soucier du monde l'espace d'une soirée. Satisfait d'avoir quand même un peu profité d'un moment ensemble, malgré les problèmes de la journée. Personne ne se soucia non plus des bagues qui luisaient légèrement à leurs doigts.

La Volonté et l'Amour.

Ces deux puissantes émotions qui régnaient dans le cœur de leurs porteurs et les faisaient réagir sans que les humains ne s'en rendent compte. Elles avaient encore des choses à leur offrir qui récompenseraient tout ce qu'ils sacrifiaient pour le monde.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> Bon, c'est la première fois que j'écris un lemon (un vrai, complet, début/milieu/fin hahaha) au lieu de faire une ellipse. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop maladroit. Et que ça vous aura plu autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire !
> 
> Petit OS qui traînait dans mes fichiers depuis cet été.


End file.
